Lost Memories
by Pharaoh's Tomb Keeper
Summary: Yugi is going through a box in the attic filled with things his Grandpa's found in Egypt. He discovers a journal that was written by none other than his own Yami. When Yami starts reading it, it brings back memories he's completly forgotten about. Yaoi.
1. The Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own ygo, wish I did. -.-;  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing?"  
  
Yami asked as he witnessed his hikari going through an old box in the attic. Yugi looked up and smiled when he saw his Yami.  
  
"Nothin' really. I'm just going through this box full of some of the things Grandpa found in Egypt."  
  
He answered, and returned to hunting.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The darker half said.  
  
"Hey, what's this?"  
  
Yugi asked, pulling what appeared to be a very old and battered journal out of the box.  
  
"Hm? Let me see it."  
  
Yami said as he walked over and crouched down by his hikari.  
  
"I can't read anything on this. It's all in heiroglyphics."  
  
Yugi said, glancing up from the book to his darker self. Yami's violet eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to make out some of the heiroglyphs. The book was so old and battered, it was hard to read. Finally, he managed to read the name of the person it belonged to, and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yugi asked, noticing the change in Yami's expression.  
  
"This journal, the name on the front says 'Akhena'."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Yami looked at his lighter half and a slight smirk played across his lips.  
  
"Akhena was my name."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he looked from the journal to his Yami, to the journal and back again.  
  
"You mean this was yours?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Apparently...but, how did your Grandfather find this?"  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, he was exploring a tomb in egypt and found this tossed in a corner of the tomb."  
  
"I see."  
  
Yami said. He carefully opened the cover and recognized his own hand writing upon the fragile pages. He smiled. Perhaps this could help provide a link to his past. Maybe it could help him remember all he had forgot.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
Yugi asked his Yami with nothing but curiosity in his voice. Yami looked at him and chuckled slightly.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Yugi stared at him.  
  
"Of course you know! You're egyptian! You can read heiroglyphics, right?"  
  
Yami chuckled again and looked at Yugi smiling.  
  
"Young one, I ment that the heiroglyphics are hard to read because of the effect time has had upon them. But I suppose, if you really want me to read it to you, give me a chance to re-copy it onto some paper and I'll read it to you then."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thaty'll work."  
  
"Oh Yuuuuugi. Dinner."  
  
Solomon's voice floated up to the attic where the two sat.  
  
"Kay Grandpa, be there in a minute!"  
  
Yugi called back.  
  
Yami smiled again.  
  
"Go ahead Yugi, I'll get to work trying to read this, then I'll copy it down."  
  
"Okay Yami."  
  
Yugi said. Smiling he hugged his darker half, who hugged him back, and he walked down out of the attic, leaving Yami sitting on the floor with the journal in his lap. Yami watched Yugi go, before looking back at the open journal.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He said as he started reading it's contents that were written by him over 5,000 years ago...  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, That's my first chapter. Did I mention I am also bad at opening chapters? I have a really good story plot in my head but it's just getting there is the problem. Oh well, please R&R because I live to get reviews. Wether they're bad or not. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. In the Beginning

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!! Did you all think that I had died? smile Well actually… scratches head. Oh well, that's besides the point, and now I'm back, and I plan to actually proceed with chapter two of Lost Memories. I apologize greatly for the terribly long wait for this. And I hope all who reviewed, and even those who didn't will come back and read chapter two. Arigatou minna-san, and I promise the wait won't be so long next time.

-Pharaoh's Tomb Keeper.

Disclaimer: Don't own ygo, still wish I did, but I do own the initial story plot and a few of the new characters that will be brought into play.

Yami's slender fingers curiously turned the pages of the 5,000-year-old journal. Violet eyes scanned over the faded heiroglyphics, and a small smile touched his lips. Reaching over for a pen and notepad, the former pharaoh placed the journal on one knee, and the notepad on the other. His eyes traveled from one page to the other, carefully coping the small writings. He sat this way for an hour or so, until light footsteps racing up the attic stairs alerted him to Yugi's return. Pausing in his writing as the lighter boy appeared in the doorway, he smiled.

Yugi dashed over to his yami's side and sat himself cross-legged beside him. Yami turned his head to look at his hikari and a smile still upon his lips he asked.

"So young one, I suppose you want me to start reading to you now?"

Yugi looked up at his yami and nodded as he scooted closer and made himself comfortable. Yami placed the original journal off to the side, and flipped back to the beginning of the notepad. He shifted and stretched his legs before folding them again and clearing his throat. Looking at Yugi he smiled.

"Hikari, you should try closing your eyes to better see the images."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes as Yami's voice began.

"It all started in Ancient Egypt, over 5000 years ago…"

The sun blazed down in shimmering waves of heat throughout the land of Egypt. A young boy of only about eight summers walked down the magnificent hallways of the pharaoh's palace. He was dressed in fine white silk and adorned with many gold bracelets and necklaces. He left the shelter of the shade in the open hallway and stepped out into the blinding sunlight on the balcony to look out over the city of Thebes. The market was busy as usual. Merchants calling out to the many citizens from their stalls selling a variety of things from food to items of bewitchment.

The young prince's eyes traveled out further to where the pyramids stood. From his position, he could see the great step pyramid. Off to the right, lay the first of the pyramids of Giza, built by Khufu. The pharaoh before his own father, Akhenaton. Akhena's smile faded slightly as he watched the slaves at work below him. Men, women, and children. Some even younger than he. Akhena shook his head. His father already thought him to be a little disturbed. What? With his refusal to even take into consideration marrying the young princess Aleuki from their neighboring kingdom in Nubia. It would only worsen his situation if he spoke of his dislike of the use of slaves to get seemingly pointless labor done in the presence of his father.

Sighing to himself, he pushed off the white stone railing and continued down the hallway and into the palace's main chamber. Upon his entering, a servant with long raven black hair turned to look at him, and she walked towards him exclaiming.

"Akhena! There you are, where have you been? The Queen Napata has been waiting for you all day. She's currently in the garden. And-"

She stopped at spotting the dismal look on the young prince's face. Her face softened. Placing a comforting arm around his shoulders she shook him lightly.

"You've been watching the slaves again, haven't you?"

Akhena smiled up at her. The only other person he had ever told of almost all of his troubles. Well, all except for _one._

"You've caught me Nile. I have."

Nile smiled. She knew Akhena was different. Though, she had to admit, she was grateful for his kindness. And was now quite glad that she had been re-assigned to care for the young pharaoh. Rather than his father, who was not a _bad_ man, but could be cruel and had a bad habit of bedding some of his servants.

"Then again, I suppose you're still missing young Anata, huh?"

"Wait, who's Anata?"

Yugi's voice interrupted his yami's story.

Yami looked down at the lighter boy, who had moved from sitting on the floor beside him, to sitting in his lap.

"Anata was a friend of mine. About two summers younger."

"Summers?"

Yugi questioned.

"Years."

Yami answered, as he shifted Yugi in his lap. As Yami stretched his legs, a thought occurred to Yugi and he looked up curiously at his darker half.

"Yami? You were reincarnated through me right? And a lot of the people you used to know have been reincarnated too."

A violet eye looked over in Yugi's direction as the yami stretched.

"Yes? What about it?"

Yugi shifted and looked at him.

"Well, do we know who Anata came to be?"

Yami nodded. Re-adjusting his position so he was comfortable again.

"Who then?"

Yugi asked.

"Bakura…"

Akhena entered the garden of the palace after convincing Nile that he was indeed all right. He found his mother, Napata, sitting on one of the marble benches by the small fishpond that sat in the center of the garden. She looked up with her dark brown eyes as she heard her son approach. Smiling she said.

"I know of what ails you my son."

Akhena's heart stopped. She couldn't possibly know of his longing…could she?

"Don't look so surprised. It's not that hard to see."

She arose gracefully from her seat and walked over to him. Placing gentle, but firm arms around her son, she embraced him.

"You miss your friend, do you not? Anata, that was his name."

All Akhena could do was nod. It was all he dared. Could Anata be here? Hidden within the confines of the garden?

His mother smiled and released her grip on him and straightened up. With one hand she motioned to the bushes to the left of her, and from within them, out stepped a small boy with long spiky white hair.

"Anata!"

Was the cry that was uttered from Akhena as he ran for Anata, both taking each other in their arms and laughing happily.

Napata smiled. Perhaps this was the prod her son needed in order to become a great pharaoh like his father. Maybe now, he would act more like he should. Still smiling she left the garden to leave the two children in peace.

Anata grinned at Akhena as the older boy ruffled his hair.

"See pharaoh? I told you I'd be back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Akhena smiled and hugged his friend as Nile came over towards the both of them.

"Okay you two, Akhena, you need to go wash up. It's nearly time for dinner. Anata, you come with me, and we'll get you settled."

With reluctance Akhena let Anata go and he dashed off to get his hands and face washed as Nile and Anata left in the opposite direction.

At dinner, Akhena sat quietly eating happily when his father noticed.

"Akhena, why the sudden change in mood? You're appearing so much happier."

Akhena smiled.

"Anata's back father. Mother brought him back to be a-"

But that's when it hit him that his mother had forced him to take command of yet another servant. And right under his nose too. But, why did it have to be Anata that she used?

Akhenaton finished the sentence for him.

"A servant for you?"

Akhena nodded and quickly went back to eating. Trying to finish as quickly as possible so he could get away from his parents and the awkward situation that had just presented itself.

Once he had finished, Akhena quickly returned to his chambers, where he found Anata waiting for him.

"Did you eat already?"

Akhena asked him as he closed the doors behind himself.

Anata nodded.

"Yes, Nile took care of that."

Akhena smiled.

"Wanna play a game?"

Anata nodded and they both scrambled to grab one of their favorite games, something equivalent to modern day chess. Playing until all hours of the night, they only stopped after Nile had to walk in and tell them to go to bed. On the third time. Still smiling as they climbed into bed, Akhena hooked an arm around Anata and both the boys settled down, their eyelids drooping. Akhena sighed.

"Goodnight Anata."

Anata smiled and snuggled into the pillows.

"…Goodnight…Pharaoh."

"Yuuuuuuugi!"

Solomon's voice again drifted up into the attic, causing the yami and the hikari to jump.

"Ah, coming Grandpa!"

Yugi called, before he turned to look up at his Yami. Yami smiled.

"Go on young one, this at least gives me more time to copy the journal down."

Yugi nodded, but he looked a little uncertain of something, like uncomfortable. Yami's face frowned in concern.

"What is it young one?"

Yugi looked up at the darker one, and a red tinge flew across his nose.

"Um…Yami? Um, Anata and you…were you two…?"

Yami blinked and laughed, causing Yugi's blush to intensify. Shaking his head slightly, Yami gently tilted Yugi's head upwards and kissed him.

"Hmm, you have nothing to worry about Yugi. No matter what has happened in the past, you are my lover now. And I am not one to have two at once."

Yugi smiled and hugged his yami, feeling considerably better.

"Yuuugi!"

Yami smiled and pushed Yugi lightly.

"Now go on, before he has to come up here."

Yugi smiled and walked down the stairs calling a "Coming!" to his Grandpa as he went. Yami smiled and lay back on his back. A small nap wouldn't delay him too much. Besides, with all of this buzzing around in his brain, he needed it. His eyelids came down softly over his eyes, and he wondered to himself.

'I wonder what Anata's doing right now…'

Before he knew it, he was drifting in and out of sleep, until finally he succumbed to it and fell into dreams filled with chaos and confusion.

And that, is the Chapter Two that I finally got posted!!!!! YAY! It's DONE! Again, sorry about the terribly long wait, and I hope that the wait for chapter Three will be considerably more bearable. Domo Arigatou Minna-san!!! And, Gomen Nasi!!

-Pharaoh's Tomb Keeper.


End file.
